Jacket
Jacket, also known by the name of his signature mask Richard, is a violent criminal originating from Miami. This is the ninth character made available to the community in PAYDAY 2. He was released alongside Hotline Miami 2 on March 10, 2015, along with his signature weapons, the Jacket's Piece and Carpenter's Delight. Background Although Jacket is the last one to brag – he doesn’t speak at all – his achievements in the criminal underworld are widely known. Allegedly, he once wiped out the entire Russian mafia in Miami all on his own. His background in the military and his unflinching attitude towards over-the-top violence has made him an excellent hitman – or “messenger” as some like to call it. For unknown reasons he remains completely mute and chooses to communicate only with the help of a tape recorder – playing back bits and pieces of language learning tapes, PAs and documentary narrations instead of speaking. Trivia *As noted in the original Hotline Miami, "Richard" could be Jacket's real first name, as the 50 Blessings organization names the animal masks in the game after their respective owners, though it is never confirmed that the Richard mask originally belonged to Jacket. **Jacket's mask in PAYDAY 2-related contents differs significantly from its Hotline Miami counterpart, the rooster head being much larger and more rounded, while the cockscomb and wattle are smaller and much shorter in length. *As Dennaton Games have yet to reveal Jacket's true face, his appearance as depicted in PAYDAY 2 is likely not canon. *As of current, Jacket is the only heister to not wear a dress suit, going with his signature jacket and jeans instead. *Jacket's first appearance in the PAYDAY universe was in the teaser trailer for Hotline Miami, appearing with a baseball bat near the end of the video, presumably there to finish off an unknown Russian man Wolf was beating up. * Jacket is the first "silent" heister as he never speaks by himself. ** Jacket uses a tape recorder with simple tutorials playing, most often language tapes and physical fitness ones. He plays back "Arms outstretched" as a domination line, and when calling for Dallas or Wolf, he will occasionally play back "Texas" and "A wolf," respectively. ** It is unknown how he activates the tape recorder while both hands are visible or he's carrying a two-handed weapon. This is probably for gameplay reasons. ** Given the amount of quotes Jacket can speak, the tape is likely very, very long. The game attempts to recreate the rewind\fast-forward effect of a tape, but it is unrealistic due to the speed of the tape getting rewound\Fast-Forwarded. ** Stranger yet, during stealth, when marking enemies or security cameras, the volume of the tape is still the same, yet he will not be discovered. * Similar to John Wick, Jacket too had reportedly wiped out a Russian mob on his own. This is a reference to his killing spree in Hotline Miami. ** Jacket is also a promotional crossover like Wick, though unlike Wick he does not come free. ** Jacket's signature "mask" also does not contain his name, similar to Wick's "The Collateral" sunglasses. ** Like Wick, he doesn't wear the latex gloves the rest of the crew, instead opting to wrap bandages around his hands in a similar fashion to that of a boxer. This leaves his fingers uncovered, which is an unusual choice for an individual of criminal nature as it would make him likely to leave finger prints behind. ** Alongside Wick and Chains, Jacket is the third heister with a background in an elite military unit. * Aside from Wolf, Jacket is currently the only other heister to be shown visibly injuring/killing a special unit in a promotional media, in this case a Cloaker. Better than Wolf, however, as Jacket was apparently able to wipe out the Cloaker's SWAT entourage, binding and visibly scaring him before finishing him off with a hammer. * Due to the events of the game Hotline Miami taking place in 1989, if Jacket were to appear in PAYDAY 2 he would have to be somewhere around mid-50 years of age. However, in his character description, his age group is marked simply as "unknown". ** Being a collaborative promotion, Jacket is the first and only non-canon heister so far, which explains why he is not affected by age. * Jacket's Character Pack trailer was made in Source Filmmaker. Overkill thanks "Porky-da-Corgi" for help with the trailer. * After Dragan, Jacket is the second heister to not be inducted into the gang by another crew member. He is also the first heister to not have any canonical relations to the PAYDAY storyline at all. ** It is possible that Wolf had recruited Jacket, as they both appear in the Hotline Miami DLC trailer and they both have a history of psychopathic tenancies. Videos PAYDAY 2 Hotline Miami DLC PAYDAY 2 Jacket Character Pack Trailer Jacket voice lines Gallery Hlm2 jacket rendered.png|Full-screen of Jacket Category:Characters